Little Forest
by Yukitarina
Summary: Do you have a wish in an autumn day...?


**Disclaimer: Never stop saying thank you to Shiori-sensei who creates these characters :)**

**Listening to: SENS**

**Little Forest**

Yukitarina

In a forest full of willow trees and colourful leaves, the ancient Aquarius wandered confusedly as overlapping clouds, turning his head left and right. Except for the smell of fresh rain, also the arch-like rainbow, he didn't find anything novel. The forest in France was just the same as one day in his childhood—charming and cool and evergreen.

But Seraphina liked it here, a place she'd just attended, from which probably the reason she was suddenly out of sight and parted from Dégel's hands. Perhaps she was exploring, admiring, even gardening, picking flowers or chestnuts or had wonderful chats with squirrel which befriended little bunny—something she always yearned. Considering that all of those beauties were negated by her homeland, it wasn't at all quirky.

"Seraphina," he called. The leaves crunched beneath his boots, producing nice sounds. Strangely it reminded him to the warm event of yesterday, in a hut owned by kind-hearted plumpy woman who rent it to them. The woman sat on a rocking chair before the fireplace, whose orange fire had crisp sound just as the leaves. With sleepy voice she said, "I am too sleepy to taste your jam, Seraphina," she yawned. "There were too many works today. Persevere yourself with cooking, would you? And could you please left a jar for me?"

"I would, Madame, have a sound sleep," Seraphina answered enthusiastically, her cheeks pink as cotton candies.

Indeed she and Dégel were cooking—or she was cooking and he never stopped watching her. The fragrance of pineapple and strawberry jam filled the tiny huts, which would make every being with a love for food and warmth stroking their stomach in expectation, hoping for a jam on bread and melon juice.

"A true happiness it is," she softly cheered. "I have always wanted to make jars of fruit jam inside the beauty of autumn, and now it comes true. Thank you for taking me here, Dégel," she smiled warmly at him.

Dégel smiled in return and tasted a spoonful of pineapple jam. Sweet and unforgettable, just like the maker.

"So that is your only wish in an autumn day?" he asked in amuse. "Making fruit jam?"

"Absolutely," she wiped out her sweat, put her wooden spoon on the filled bowls, then sat right in front of Dégel.

"If only we could stay like this forever," she said, gazing at his bluest eyes, still smiling, but with a touch of sadness.

He didn't say anything, only stroking her silvery long hair with his fingers.

"Do you have a wish in an autumn day, Dégel?" she asked after a while, finally managed to have her usual sparkling eyes.

"My wish in an autumn day?" he asked in return. But though Seraphina never stopped insisted, he decided not to answer.

Now Dégel had reached the very heart of the forest, where the fragrance of September shower was thicker and forget-me-not flowers bloomed in every corner.

"Seraphina," Dégel called again. "Sera—" he stopped calling as he heard a calming and cheerful voice somewhere outthere. He always knew the voice. Always….

"…carnation, forget-me-not, and buttercups…. I hope Madame will love it. And chestnuts…! Dégel always liked chestnut butter… a jar will be very lovely…."

Dégel followed the sound, and couple minutes later he saw the long silvery hair he yearned. Seraphina's back was on him—she walked enthusiastically inside her oversized brown coat, her hand carrying rattan basket filled with bouquet of things she had mentioned.

"Oh… how are you?" she suddenly kneeled down to pat a little squirrel covered with thick furs. "Here, some presents to brighten your day," she said, giving it the chestnuts and almonds, and laughed as the squirrel seemed cuddling her hands, then jumped away.

Dégel gazed at Seraphina—who was continuing walking—with pure heart. A true happiness it was… watching his loved one bright as sunshine….

Hence… he couldn't help to march at her, and without any warn, hugging her from behind, causing her murmurs about fruit and flowers stopped all of a sudden. He closed his eyes, breathing for her sweet-smelling hair.

"Dégel…," she whispered, startled for a moment, then smiled happily as well and embracing his hands which encircling her belly. "Why you suddenly…."

"You want to know my wish in an autumn day…?" he whispered on her ear.

"Yes, I do…. What is it?"

"This," Dégel answered, and Seraphina laughed softly.

Nothing he wanted most. Hugging Seraphina in the midst of canopying leaves and the fragrance of fresh rain was more than enough….

**-fin-**


End file.
